


Shingeki no Shipping Panel

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, In which all the characters are actors, M/M, Otps, Shipping, and answer questions, and do a panel, and they go to a convention, dicussions about ships, i dont even know why i write things anymore, mentions of other fandoms, mentions of tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the cast of Shingeki no Kyojin are all actors and go to a Con to answer questions in a panel, and Levi explains the EreRi ship, and the rest of the cast lays down the law: why the people need to calm the fuck down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki no Shipping Panel

**Author's Note:**

> So. Here we are. I woke up at 3 A.M. and this happened. Now then. I mainly wrote this because of an Anon I got on tumblr yesterday that said some pretty rude things all because EreRi is my OTP. So. This was the outcome. #regretting nothing
> 
> Also, a lot of inspiration was given to me by a post that I'm sorry to say I do not have the link for, but it's basically if they were all actors.
> 
> So i don't know who reads fanfiction at 7 a.m., but I happen to be the bitch that writes it.

Eren sat on one of the wooden chairs on set. In his dark skinny jeans and blue t-shirt, he looked really out of place with the time setting his character was a part of. He yawned against the palm of his hand and waited for the rest of the cast to exit their dressing rooms and join him.

Mikasa was first to join him, wearing a pink high-waist dress and gray tights followed by black rider boots that she always insisted were far more comfortable than the knee-high, leg-squeezing leather ones they had to wear whilst filming or at conventions (the conventions that Armin and Marco convinced the director and the rest of the crew that they just _had_ to go to). She leaned against the wall of the set and looked to Eren, who smiled at her. She smiled back.

“That was a good take.” He said.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You really lived up to the “did I fucking stutter, Bertholdt” face from the manga.”

She curled her fingers, making her hand into a fist and fist-bumped the air. “Hell yeah.”

Next to join them was Historia, her long blonde hair clipped out of her face. Following Historia was Ymir whom had her hair down, then Armin without his wig on so his natural blond hair could see light (it was just slightly longer than Eren’s; in reality, Armin didn’t have a bowl cut), and then Hanji who now lacked the goggle-glasses and her hair was neatly brushed and pulled into a low ponytail.

The six of them had begun to talk about the scene, all the while laughing and pointing out how they all kept messing each other up.

“I thought Director was going to cut my head off when I dropped the durka durk,” Eren admitted, only to receive laughter from the other five, it coming hardest from Armin.

Levi was next to emerge from his dressing room; the eyeliner he always wore during the show to make his eyes pop slightly more than they already did wasn’t washed off this time, and he had his phone in his hand. “Okay, so I just checked Tumblr.”

They all turned to look at him, excited for that their favorite site had to share with them about their _own_ fandom. “And?”

“The Armin-Annie ship is really cute,” Levi glanced over to Armin. “There is fan art of you two all down my fucking dashboard.”

Armin’s face flushed and he let out a short laugh. “Well I guess that’s good.”

“Okay, yay, Armin is shipped with everyone,” Ymir said. “What else?”

Levi stood beside Hanji now, thumbing the touchscreen device in his hand to scroll down his dashboard. “Hmm… oh hey, look,” His eyes darted up to Eren. “I found some N-S-F-W of us.”

Hanji stared at the screen and squealed over excitedly, taking Levi’s phone and shoving the screen in his face. “ERERI!”

Eren’s face flushed a deep red and he looked toward Levi who only smirked. His eyes then returned to the screen and he took the phone from Hanji, quickly scrolling down Levi’s dashboard. It’s not that he didn’t ship EreRi, it was honestly his OTP. After all, Levi and he were engaged in reality. It’s just, seeing fan art of them having sex got him hot and bothered, and he didn’t need the rest of the cast to see that.

Levi took his phone back from Hanji and the two snickered. “Personally, I think Levi and Hanji should get together in the anime,” Historia quipped, smiling at Eren in the process. She’s joking, though, as the only ship she has out of all of the characters her friends play, is herself and Ymir.

“Shipping is so overrated,” Jean snorted from behind the group as he exited his dressing room, thumbing his own phone as well. More than likely, he was checking his email and reading messages he received from fan girls (and fans in general).

“Oh yeah? Tell that to the fan who sent you the JeanMarco fan art that you _loved_ ,” Mikasa teased. The rest of the cast laughed, while Jean just looked away with embarrassed, reddened cheeks.

Finally the rest of the cast showed up.

Sasha had her hair in a low ponytail, munching tirelessly on a family sized bag of Lays potato chips (it was apparent to the cast that when she had to get in character, she stayed in character long after shooting was over, and she had an addiction to chips that got worse when she became the literal Sasha Braus).

Connie was right behind her, listening to Guren no Yumiya on his iPod—you could tell by the way he punched the air at the _JAEGER!_ part—and nodding his head in attempt to sing along with the Japanese vocals.

Reiner and Bertholdt insisted on sharing a dressing room, and everybody _knew_ why, and joined the rest of the cast holding hands. It was cute the way they dressed sometimes, sometimes they matched. Bertholdt would insist that it was unintentional, but the fact that they both come out of their dressing room in a white and grey horizontally striped shirt from the same clothing store made it hard to believe that it was “unintentional”.

Annie was always the last one out, dragging her feet as she walked up to the group. She looked tired, and had the look in her eyes that said _I really wish I could take a fucking nap right now_ , but only sighed and showed a slight smile when joining her friends.

“I don’t want to do the panel thing today,” She mumbled.

“I don’t either, but as actors it’s our job.” Armin told her, a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. (He lied. He loves panels.)

Eren cringed at the uncomfortable feeling burning inside of him. Last time the cast worked a panel, it started out easy, but then the fans got carried away and there was a ship war. Security had to calm everyone down, but the tension in the room afterword was terrifyingly thick. “Erwin and Marco are so lucky they don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, Erwin having to go to the hospital for his pregnant wife and Marco having the flu is sheer _luck_ , Eren.” Annie deadpanned.

With a snort of amusement, Levi intervened. “Alright, so when the fuck are we supposed to head out?”

“At like… five.” Mikasa said.

*** 

[~At like five~]

The cast had made carpool arrangements; Hanji, Levi, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa in Hanji’s car, the Titan Trio plus Ymir and Historia in Ymir’s car, and then Sasha, Connie and Jean in Jean’s car. Once the arrived at the Con, they all decided that instead of putting on their full costumes, they would just wear the jackets in.

And so, the panel began. The room was filled quickly: cosplayers of their anime and of other fandoms flooded the room. One person even wore a horse-head mask that the fandom would often be captioned with “Jean Cosplay” on sites like Tumblr.

The thirteen actors all had glasses of water before them, along with microphones and the name of their character printed in both Comic Sans and Times New Roman at the end of the table in front of where they each sat.

Finally as the doors to the room shut, the question moderator who had attempted to half-cosplay Link from Legend of Zelda tapped on his microphone to try to quiet down the crowd. After a few mumbled of “excuse me” and “it’s time to get started”, Hanji jumped up with her microphone and shouted. “TITANS!”

That shut everybody up. The crowd turned to face the group of actors and then began cheering, fangirls squealed and people cosplaying as Hanji replied with “WHERE?!” which made some others in the crowd laugh.

“Alright,” Half-Link said from beside the table. “I’d like to welcome the acting cast of the popular show Shingeki no Kyojin, or Attack on Titan. Whichever you pr—”

“TITANS!” Hanji giggled again.

Eren slammed his hands on the table and stared out at the crowd. “TITANS?!” Several girls in the crowed swooned over Eren’s aggressive shout which made Eren smile and Levi smirk.

Half-Link chuckled quietly. “Alright, _obviously_ you guys know who they are, but let me introduce them one by one, from left to right.” He took a step forward so he could see who was at the end of the table.

After the introduction—measured by screaming, much of the crowd was most delighted to see Levi, Eren, and Jean—Half-Link looked to the audience. “So, they’re here to answer any questions, possible get in character for us, and maybe if we’re lucky they’ll give us some spoilers to season two! Alright, does anyone have questions?”

Many hands shot up; Half-Link pointed to a girl in the front row dressed as a character from Homestuck whom also wore a Wings of Freedom jacket. “Yeah, this question is for Eren and Jean!”

“Go for it,” Jean flashed her a smile (swoon).

“Sure,” Eren hummed.

“Tell us about the sexual tension between you two on and off set!”

Many of the girls in the crowed giggled, some screamed, and the rest of the crowed that consisted of a mixture of cosplaying boys and girls just sat there like _are you serious_?

Eren blinked. “Uh… sexual tension?” He shifted in his seat and looked over to Levi.

“What, I can’t answer the question for you,” He paused, then added. “Brat.” Of course, the word ‘brat’ coming from Levi caused giggles and swoons and “OOOOOOOOOOH”’s to erupted all throughout the audience.

“There isn’t any _sexual_ tension between Jean Kirschtein and Eren Jaeger on set,” Jean began. Then he stood and side-stepped around Mikasa and Armin’s seats so that he was now beside Eren. He slapped his hands onto his friends’ shoulders and leaned over him to grab his microphone. “However offset—”

Annie leaned forward to speak into her own microphone. “ _Bow-chicka-bow-wow_.”

As the time went by, most of the questions were about how well the characters got along on and off set, who each actors favorite character was (half of them said Levi, if you can believe it, while Levi just snorted and said his was Nicholas Colton), and asking for spoilers that were answered with things like “well we could tell you, or you could read the manga”.

Then shit decided to hit the fan.

“Who do you guys ship?” Asked Tardis-shirt girl.

“Do you guys have any ships?” Asked a boy with an Adventure Time Finn-hat.

“What are your OTPs?” asked cat-eared female Naruto.

After a moment of silence, the cast did the unthinkable.

Annie was the first to stand. “EruRi and EreAni.”

Reiner stood. “EreArmin and AuruPet.”

Bertholdt stood. “EreAni and RivaMika”

Sasha stood. “Springles and LevHan.”

Connie stood. “MikaSasha and RivaPet.”

Historia stood. “YumiKuri and ReiBert.”

Ymir stood. “YumiKuri, MikaAni, HanPet, RiArmin, and EruMike.”

Hanji jumped up. “EreRi and EreBert!”

Jean stood, disregarding what he said earlier about ships. “JeanMarco and JeArmin..”

Mikasa stood, eyes narrowing. “ArMikasa and EreHan.”

Armin stood. “EreJean and,” he had to think for a moment. “EruEre, WinMin, EruHan.”

Eren hesitated to stand, but then a fire burnt in his eyes. “MikaAni, ReiBert, YumiKuri, MobHan, MikeNaba, JeanMarco, JeArmin, JeanKasa…” He knew he was going to fuck it up, but, “EreRi.”

Levi smirked, also standing. “RivaEre, EreRi, RiRen, EreRiva,” he began listing off each ship name there was for Eren Jaeger and Levi. “LeEr, EreLev, LevEre… Angry Windex.”

A hush fell over the audience as each actor sat. Levi, just as the character he played, had no regrets, obviously, and if he did, this was _clearly_ not one.

Slowly, a girl with a Wings of Freedom necklace and jacket raised her hand. Half-Link chose her. “I ship EreRi. I think it’s great that you and Eren ship yourselves with each other. I have a Tumblr, and there was this ship war going on for them not long ago, about how Eren and Levi can’t be together because it’s gross and wrong and pedophilic and abusive and all that... How do you retort?”

“Well, for one, they’re in the military living each day as it’s their last, so they shouldn't be judged for what they do in their free time if they're protecting the lives of the rest of humanity.” Levi began, leaning forward slightly, making as much eye-contact with this girl as he could. “Secondly, Levi isn’t a pedophile; he’s got better things to do than stalk on children. Also, Eren isn’t a child.” He shrugged. “Personally, I ship it because I just like it. I think that Humanities Strongest and Humanities Hope are the perfect pairing, because they want the same things, Eren admires him, he respects Eren. I know respect and admiration aren’t the only things to look for in a relationship, but it all depends on how you see it, you know?” The girl nodded, along with some other people in the crowd. “Now, honestly, I don’t give a shit what people ship. They can ship Mikasa’s scarf and my cravat, or Sasha’s potato and Eren’s key for all I fucking care. S’a fictional relationship. No point in fighting about it.”

The girl smiled. “Thanks.”

“Go on shipping what you ship, girl,” Mikasa gave her a thumbs up.

“Yeah and,” Sasha started. “You guys heard our OTPs right? We all have different ones. Like, I will ship Levi and Hanji to the grave, and Connie ships Levi and Petra like it’s nobody’s business. Now, I absolutely _hate_ RivaPet and he cannot stand LevHan, but he’s my bestfriend in and out of the show, and we get along perfectly. We’ve never once fought about the ships. So.”

A boy in the back raised his hand. “Why do you guys even ship? I mean, all your characters are gonna probably die, no offense, so what’s the point anyway?”

Annie took a sip of her water before speaking. “We ship because it’s fun. We enjoy the art and the stories—yeah, I read fan fiction, and sometimes it’s smutty, and I enjoy it. You guys are all a part of a variety of fandoms, eh? So like, you Homestucks. Some of you can ship John and Dave, some of you may ship John and Karkat or Rose and Dave or what the hell ever. Some of you are in the Supernatural fandom? Some of you could be all about the Cas and Dean action, some may not, who the fuck cares? Can I say fuck? Eh, I’m saying fuck.”

“Annie’s right,” Hanji began. “They could be in an anime or manga or show or book or comic where everyone is going to die or it could be a slice of life kind of thing. It doesn’t matter. If you want to ship something, you can ship it. If you don’t like the idea of ships for certain things, then you don’t like the ships. No big deal.”

The audience began talking amongst themselves for a minute before someone cosplaying Eren raised their hand. Half-Link called on them. “You guys are really mature about this. Which I guess makes sense since you guys are a part of the show but… I wish everyone saw shipping the way ya’ll do. Okay, but that’s not my question, I just wanted to say. So, my question is, Eren, why are you holding Heichou’s hand underneath the table?”

Eren’s face flushed and he looked down at the table. “Okay, I honestly thought there was a table cloth on this thing what the fuck…”

“They’re engaged,” Bertholdt whispered into his microphone.

Loud, excited screams came from all of the crowed; the cosplayers, the boys, the girls, even Half-Link freaked out.

“That’s so cute!”

“It’s so canon!”

“This is a beautiful moment.”

“I can’t even.”

“Did the just—”

“They did just!”

“ARE YOU GUYS GONNA HAVE A BIG ASS WEDDING?”

Now it was the cast’s turn to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end this.
> 
> For the record, here are the ages of the **actors** if anyone had a panic attack thinking a 15 year old and a 34 year old were going to get married. Because as much as I ship it, I needed to change the ages so this wasn't a big "excuse u"
> 
> Eren, Annie, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Historia - 18  
> Reiner, Jean, Mikasa, Bertholdt - 19  
> Ymir - 20  
> Levi, Hanji - 22


End file.
